Spirit Ball
& or & or & |similar='Death Saucer Masendan Photon Bomber Qigong Bullet' }} Spirit Ball (繰気弾, Sōkidan; lit. "Controllable Energy Ball") is a controllable energy sphere attack used and developed solely by Yamcha. Overview The Spirit Ball is formed by making an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. The user then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. After forming the Spirit Ball, the user controls and guides it by pointing the index and middle fingers in the desired direction. When initially guided, the attack utilizes kinetic energy to deal damage, striking the enemy multiple times from range. On its last strike, the Spirit Ball is triggered to explode on impact, further damaging the enemy. Yamcha's invention of this technique was the first time anyone invented their own energy attack in the course of the series. Yamcha developed the technique while training for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, it is implied that the technique was developed and first used on Monster Carrot during the three year interim before the 23rd World Tournament.Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans chapter 2, "Yamcha's Killer Spirit Ball! Who's In the Hideout?" Yamcha's first use of the attack in the manga/anime is during his fight with Kami (in disguise as Shen) in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Several years later, the attack sees use twice in the form of the Super Spirit Ball against the Illusion Saiyans during his training on Kami's Lookout. The technique is also used in the movies Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! It is referred to as a Power Shot in the uncut Ocean dub of The Tree of Might, and is mistranslated as Spirit Bomb in the Ocean and FUNimation dubs of the Dragon Ball Z Pendulum Room filler episode. While in the Other World, Krillin and Yamcha attempt to use the technique on Kid Buu when he arrives on Grand Kai's planet, but it has no effect. Appearances in games Yamcha can use the Spirit Ball in the ''Gokuden'' series, ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and in Dragon Ball Heroes. In the SNES game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, it is called Spirit Bomb, like the technique used by Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the attack keeps its original Japanese name, "Sokidan", although when Yamcha uses it he still says "Spirit Ball". In Attack of the Saiyans, it is implied that Yamcha learns the technique during the chapter entitled "Yamcha's Killer Spirit Ball! Who's In the Hideout?", though learning the technique in the game is entirely optional. In Zenkai Battle Royale, after firing the Spirit Ball, Yamcha can change the target as many times as he wants, allowing him to continue controlling its direction until it hits the ground or the enemy. But as Yamcha is completely unguarded during this time, one must be careful. Super Buu can use the Spirit Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only if he has absorbed Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Krillin is able to use this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, where it is his down-move. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Spiritualists can use this technique once they have reached level 16. The Spirit Ball appears as one of Yamcha's Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior via completing Yamcha's training as the Warrior's Master. If the technique is performed while Yamcha is the Warrior's current master, then it will receive a Z-Assist boost. When preformed by a Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8 selected, they will humorously refer to the technique as Dodge Ball. Variation *'Super Spirit Ball' – A larger, more powerful version of the Spirit Ball. Used against the illusionary Saiyans in the Pendulum Room. *'Wolf Fang Pitching Fist' - An pitching technique and variation of both the Wolf Fang Fist and Spirit Ball developed by Yamcha in Dragon Ball Super. *'Spirit Saucer' – A team attack used by Yamcha and Krillin in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. This attack is the combination of Yamcha's Spirit Ball with Krillin's Destructo Disk. *'Z-Assist Spirit Ball' - A variation of the Spirit Ball used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Yamcha is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Yamcha's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Yamcha performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it, increasing the power of the Warrior's Spirit Ball. Character meaning *繰 (Sō) = Controllable / guided *気 (Ki) = Energy *弾 (Dan) = Ball / bullet Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks